


A Snowy Honeymoon

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bled Slovenia, Crossover, Crossover Threesome, Honeymoon, Multi, Slovenia, Snowy Kisses, Thermal Pool, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: While Hermione’s husbands are searching for the perfect tree to decorate, Hermione takes advantage of the alone time to relax.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	A Snowy Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Happy Holidays again, dear readers! I know I am days late with posting this story, but never the less I am here with my second story of the 2020 Joy to the World collection.
> 
> My second little tale was prompted to me by the sweet aleysiasnape with the prompt: They're enjoying a nice snowed in vacation.
> 
> Many thanks to JenniseiBlack for reading this over for me. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> I would love to know what y'all think. Make sure to check out the other stories in the collection!
> 
> ~Red

Settling back into the edge of their private thermal pool, Hermione sighed. The warmth the waters provided felt soothing to her tired muscles. Her eyes slipped shut as she settled deeper into the waters.

Hermione and her new husbands had arrived at their chalet for the next fortnight on the outskirts of the town of Bled not too far from Solvenia’s northern border with Austria. Their chalet was surrounded by large, towering evergreen trees and the small thermal pool outback. It was quiet and secluded and just what the three newlyweds needed after their wedding had been interrupted by one of Hermione’s former boyfriends.

Both of her husbands had been prepared to dispatch the intruder, but Hermione’s favourite assassin had them on their back before most of those in attendance had a chance to turn around. As Natasha knelt next to Hermione’s ex, she looked up at Hermione and winked. Hermione had nodded in reply before turning back to the officiant.

After that incident, the rest of their wedding went off with out a hitch and the next day found Hermione along with Loki and Thor thousands of kilometres away in the small picturesque town in the Julian Alps.

Loki and Thor had offered to locate the perfect tree to decorate for the holidays since they would be gone during Yule and Christmas while Hermione used the time to relax in their private thermal pool. Hermione was enjoying herself, but she hoped her husbands would return soon and join her.

At first she had been surprised by Loki’s decision to join his brother as he wasn’t as much of an outdoors type person like Thor was, but she had a feeling that the two of them were planning something.

A sudden coldness against the tip of Hermione’s nose had her eyes opening. She looked up to see that the snow had just started to fall. Hermione had expected to see small flakes coming down, but they were of the big and fluffy variety and she smiled. Dendrites were her favourite as they were perfect for building snowmen something she and her father did often when she was a child and before she erased her parents’s memories of her during the war. Maybe she would see if Loki and Thor would like to make snowmen later.

The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow caught Hermione’s attention and she turned around. She smiled.

“Hello, husbands.”

“Hello, wife,” Loki replied. He quickly removed his clothes to slip into the water next to Hermione.

“Did you find a tree?”

Loki nodded. “We did. Thor is setting it up inside and then he will join us,” Loki explained.

Hermione grinned. “I can’t wait to decorate it later.”

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

A few moments later, Thor’s voice broke through the haze of their kiss. “What is this? Starting without me?”

“Of course not,” Hermione replied. “I was just thanking Loki for helping to find a tree to decorate.”

“And what about me?” Thor asked. “I carried it back.”

“Well, you’re up there where it’s cold, so if you come join us in the warm water, then I’ll thank you properly,” Hermione replied.

Hermione hadn’t even finished talking and Thor was already removing his clothes to join them.

“There we go,” Hermione grinned, “that’s better.”

Thor pulled her into his arms. “Now, about that thank you,” he said with a wink.

Hermione shook her head but pulled Thor closer. “You are incorrigible.”

She closed the distance between them, sharing a delightfully passionate kiss with her other husband as the snow continued to fall around them.


End file.
